jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic World: Alive
Jurassic World: Alive 'is a free-to-play, location-based augmented reality game developed by Ludia. The game was officially released worldwide on May 24, 2018, 20:35 GMT and is available on both iOS and Android. Background ''They're ALIVE in our world! Dinosaurs have returned to rule the Earth. They have fled Jurassic World on the unstable island of Isla Nublar… and they're roaming free in your cities and neighborhoods. As a brand-new member of the Dinosaur Protection Group (DPG), your mission is to save dinosaurs from a second extinction. Explore your surrounding area to find your favorite dinosaurs – including new breeds that are more awe-inspiring and terrifying than ever before. Activate augmented reality (AR) to interact with these unbelievable creatures in the real world. Track these magnificent animals with a drone and collect DNA samples needed to level up and create hybrids in your Lab. Then, assemble the perfect dinosaur strike team and take on dangerous threats in real-time PVP arena battles! Gameplay There are six key aspects to gameplay: exploring, leveling up, collecting, creating, battling, and earning rewards. Exploring Explore the world with location-based technology and discover dinosaurs on a map. Identify behavior patterns to track specific species in their natural habitats. For example, large herbivores can mostly be found in the day, while smaller carnivores are abundant at night. Collecting Collect rare and powerful breeds by flying a drone with precise accuracy. Capture DNA samples and maintain a full roster of thriving prehistoric animals. There are five different creature rarities: '''Common, Rare, Epic, Legendary, and Unique. Scent Capsules There are 3 types of scent capsules available to the player: Common, Rare, and Epic, as well as creature specific scent capsules that attract creatures of a certain type (i.e. Therapod scent capsules). Using a scent capsule guarantees that one creature of the associated rarity will spawn, though it is not guaranteed to be the first one spawned. The scent stays around the player; spawning creatures of random rarity. Scent capsules work better if the player is moving. Scent capsules only apply to the player who activated it; other players will not benefit from others' scent capsules. Creating Create hybrid creatures by combining the genetic traits of multiple species to develop their strengths and abilities. Battling Battle a strike team of dinosaurs to defend against threats to your mission and challenge others in real-time PVP competitive arenas. Strike Events Strike events are limited time battle events that appear on the map. The player selects 4 creatures from their Strike team to use in each level. The event ends if the player completes all stages and claims the final prize, or if they fail a pre-selected number of times. Earning rewards Earn rewards such as in-game currency and battery life for your drone by finding Supply Drops on the map. There is a limit to the number of coins and cash a player can earn through visiting Supply Drop. This limit is unaffected by Incubators and Battle rewards. Supply Drops There are three types of Supply Drops. Each has two Prize faces and a VIP face. On each face there is a chance to either earn Darts, Coins, or Cash. A normal player will only receive a maximum of two rewards. The chances of getting Cash are very low. Regular These Supply Drops are orange and they can be found all over the map. Event These Supply Drops are green and can be found parks; dark green areas on the map. These are typically available for 12-hours during a special event. They will feature a special dinosaur and players have a constraint on how many they can catch in a day e.g. 12 for common and 3 for rare or epic. Sponsored These Supply Drops are yellow and can be found at sponsored businesses. On June 5, 2018, all Walmart locations will have an exclusive Supply Drops for 57 days.JWorldAlive. Don't miss out on this special offer! Head to a participating @Walmart, collect an exclusive Supply Drop. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-06-07. Incubators All players start with a reusable Incubator that has a six-hour duration. Earned Incubators come in four rarities: Common, Uncommon, Rare, and Epic. All types of incubators can be earned by battling in the Arena. Small The duration of these typically last 15 minutes and they offer a minimum of x3 rare DNA, x29 DNA, 50 coins, and 5 darts. Standard The duration of these typically last 3 hours and they offer a minimum of x6 rare DNA, x71 DNA, 125 coins, and 10 darts. Large The duration of these typically lasts 8 hours and they offer a minimum of of x5 epic DNA, x17 rare DNA, x190 DNA, 333 coins, and 15 darts. Rare The duration of these typically last 12 hours and they offer a minimum of x382 rare DNA, x2,311 DNA, and 2,474 coins. Epic The duration of these typically last 24 hours and they offer a minimum of x182 epic DNA, x327 rare DNA, x3,736 DNA, and 7,421 coins. Sponsored These are Epic incubators but they offer much greater rewards. These can only be received by travelling to the sponsored location and clicking on it. A player can only redeem these one time, independent of the location they received it. On June 6, 2018, AMC theaters sponsored a 24-day in-game event that allows players to receive on if they visit a their local AMC theater.I am going to the walmarts. /r/JurassicWorldAlive. Retrieved on 2018-06-06. Festival Treasure Chests For a limited time, special tresure chests appear on the map containing large quantities of coins. Coins gathered from the chest count towards the daily coin limit, but coins can be collected from them even if the player has reached their coin cap. It is unkown if this is an intended feature. Coin limits Achievements Membership Jurassic World: Alive offers a monthly subscription referred to as VIP at USD $9.99. Please note prices may vary depending on sales taxes or countries. Membership features include: * One-time only free Epic Incubator * Exclusive Supply Drop rewards * Exclusive offers in the store * Enhanced batteries that increase the drone range and duration by 33%. Special events Special events feature green Supply Drops that only appear in park areas, and are paired with the featured Dinosaur. Please note that the maximum cap for regular Supply Drop (SD) still applies. These events typically begin around 10:00 AM EDT and last for 12 or 24 hours.How do Special Events work?. Ludia Support. Retrieved on 2018-06-07. * An event is only counted once you've shot a dart and collected any amount of DNA. Compatibility Continued use of GPS running in the background can dramatically reduce battery life. Android Compatible with Android devices on OS 4.4 or later installed. AR capabilities available on Samsung S8 and up, and Google Pixel with OS 7.0 or later installed. iOS Compatible with iPhone 5 and up, iPad 4 and up, iPad mini 2 and up, iPod 6 and up, on devices with iOS Version 10 or later installed. AR capabilities available on iPhone SE, 6s and up, and on iPad Pro on devices with iOS Version 11 or later installed. Trivia * On March 14, 2018, a new gameplay video was released. Gallery Bjhvjvlj.png 29257543 10156162184153320 1126458542128289622 n.jpg 29244561 10156162184233320 5283871015490389620 n.jpg 29244478 10156162310508320 1287598893384270046 n.jpg 29214180 10156162314058320 3643775056812976246 n.jpg 29214019 10156162404028320 4614372359662995989 n.jpg 29197067 10156162310468320 5321639160808887610 n.jpg 29186638 10156162310463320 8398584079542991838 n.jpg 29178956 10156162314053320 6247048659548516798 n.jpg 29178933 10156162184128320 1598133552593774063 n.jpg 29178666 10156162325048320 6856018288630980424 n.jpg 29178089 10156162184123320 97499748077487346 n.jpg Valley.png Vhghcihfciyciyiy.jpg Jw-alive-mono.png Jw-live-battle.png Unidentified creature.png 29187055 2049424908631618 6380876596332462080 n.jpg 29178916 2049424825298293 624111266968895488 n.jpg 29186147 2049424898631619 9063194908042461184 n.jpg 29197137 10156162672013320 7266090871765464445 n.jpg 29197288 2049424818631627 6679787207529594880 n.jpg 29214452 10156162780823320 8643381779476958871 n.jpg 29216378 10156162672293320 7028032139003455465 n.jpg 29216595 10156162672158320 236329825311096886 n.jpg JW Alive Nodosaurus.jpg JW Alive Lythronax.jpg JW Alive Suchomimius.jpg JW Alive Secodontosaurus.jpg JW Alive Gorgosaurus.jpg 29216267_10156162716673320_6794530817988939641_n.jpg trexalive.png ouranosaurusalive.png 24B556B0-0466-484D-9B40-BE9A4801D7FA.png 5486D6C5-D865-4209-90E5-27933EACFA50.png 617E18B4-0BBF-4E9E-9519-9B19C04EEF11.png 29339957 2050098831897559 8528487774796382208 n.jpg 17A0E399-F878-4AD4-9CB1-E8D5B6A88A13.png 6115797D-6131-4ACE-9FA7-2C186E2AA888.png 04602125-23C2-40AC-AC9D-B010099FF78E.png 4AA20F6F-8042-4731-B2CD-8A76527215C0.png 2108D8C5-00A1-417E-A1E0-BB300C78F225.png F257972F-4DD6-4801-A6EC-5CDECB791EC1.png Unidentified Crocidilian.png Spinosaurus fighting Unidentified Crocidilian.png Spinotahraptor? More like Spinoraptor, Ludia.png 18189BE2-892C-4A55-BF35-2AD87C2729FO.png B35E8020-5FBF-4523-9A41-2E7F36AEF87E.png 6D92E9A3-7164-45C8-96CC-4A522758AB9D.png A2D97ABB-CCD0-4DB1-8DD1-027B78C382D7.png CF288D77-5BEE-456B-8E9C-84A90ABDFA4B.png DCD125F7-38F5-4B81-A138-20E03D0076FD.png 10B6894D-C6B9-4DC9-B3B3-E0E90A83CCD4.png DC9DB1A8-0F3B-4710-B74C-77F7BABE8C12.png A098945D-2047-4A81-95D4-F2F50FEB1E93.png A6079B9D-031E-4E90-9E87-7584FA3BBE85.png C37E16D1-27C6-4DF1-9D5A-54C526387146.png F7A8540E-B0A9-43C2-98DD-B81DEB59D2F3.png E68B33E9-5852-4A9F-BBFC-B183EA99E8D3.png 106DC2B4-D68B-4BF0-8600-20110C1CD5EB.png 336FA0B2-C97A-4D02-8095-163E5EED8AC2.png 175CC23E-8AC6-4170-B6F0-49E91C1D0AA4.png F8BA545E-8616-4824-910C-EADC78708127.png 12DFE425-F2D0-4EFD-85FE-78BEF7B01631.png 8FE26FDA-BFC3-4E87-BCD2-F1C924100F09.png 60E52C3D-B057-448E-85F3-959754CCD0F1.png 69B8C0B5-0750-4A71-A70B-4F5EA44FC174.png 75895D39-1DA9-4834-8E34-9B98659F9431.png 901420CF-9F04-4DC0-B786-2C24EB6135B4.png E59DD1F4-C51B-428B-8535-CA9F879588AE.png 52AF10FE-CF8F-4ED8-8962-C55809E10614.png 3FFE09EA-523B-4E21-8553-423BBD8D069E.png D9868575-BC1B-421E-B714-F547FC3F8F91.png A431D668-339C-46C2-9F32-0AA1B9A42DCA.png 3E3F5300-2D58-4D58-882D-10900FCF6E90.png 3EF7E141-A825-498E-BD55-CD9D34C708EC.png 4964CEDB-351D-4E36-B07A-B267015BE91B.png 58C6023C-0670-41D5-B51D-82DC81726EB3.png 85475C90-E870-4630-9197-FAA2DCE6FB28.png 1F2362B0-1254-4831-A411-48C1CDED59C1.png 56A6E072-999A-4640-BB66-85564C20B139.png 7AE1B4C8-C920-435B-9A65-97319D5643CA.png DE22C900-41E3-4DBA-9007-622F2C0FD4E8.png jw_velo.png 674E3B03-61CF-4E48-A751-4AAD5510A8FF.png|Nodopatosaurus spawned from scent F2BE3148-633A-4F8F-9A75-F055F8B6D2BF.png 0288EB2C-6332-4BCB-9AEB-8CA2C0722104.jpeg|Triceratops GEN 2 while being fed. References External links * Twitter - Jurassic World Alive * Ludia Support - Jurassic World™ Alive * Download Jurassic World™ Alive on the Apple App Store * Download Jurassic World™ Alive on the Google Play Store fr:Jurassic World Alive de:Jurassic World: Alive Category:Video Games Category:Simulation video game Category:Jurassic World: Alive Category:Jurassic World video games